The fields of technology, art, and fashion have long been merging. Our efforts to personalize our otherwise ubiquitous modern devices are ongoing, and form an important part of many people's efforts to express and differentiate themselves. Unfortunately, commonly worn headphones continue to lack features enabling expression of individual taste and style.